


The brother

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris and Claire being siblings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Chris meeting Claire’s girlfriend the Reader? Claire met Reader through her work and Reader is a tall buff intimidating lady?





	The brother

You were confused as to why Claire had agreed to return back to Raccoon City, the place where the end of the world had started, all because of her older brother asking her to meet him there. Its full of undead and not to mention there’s hardly anywhere fora living, breathing, non-bitten person to stay without something going inevitably wrong as it usually does. You didn’t want something happening to your girlfriend, so you offered to go with her.

Claire knew that it was because you wanted to make sure she was alright and to go as back up if needed. She appreciated it and had at first tried talking you out of it, but you wouldn’t take, “no, stay here and wait for me to get back” as an answer and so she gave up and let you tag along with her. It didn’t really take Claire long to get excited about you coming long with her, during the car ride she had gushed all about her brother and how excited she is for the two of you to finally meet, this had caused a soft smile to break out across your face, one that actually reached your eyes.

You and Claire currently stood inside of what looked like an old weapons store that had been turned into a safe house, or at least the previous occupants had tried their best to turn it into a safe house, it didn’t look as if it worked them, though. The back door of the store had various metal shelving units in the way, blocking the exit off from anyone, the windows had been boarded up crudely - not that you were expecting anything professional in that aspect, they were in a hurry to barricade whatever they could and in the process forgot the front door of the store.

Every unit that had been used to hold a weapon is now bare and had been tipped over to either be used a barricade or in a struggle with one or more of the undead, each unit held a thin layer of dust and blood coating its surface. Beside the window facing into the crowded street were a couple of wooden planks. You had taken note of the only exit of the store, a frown creasing your forehead as you leaned against the window beside the wooden planks, your arms crossed over your chest as you quietly watched your short girlfriend, Claire rummage through the remaining items left in the store in search for anything that may prove useful.

You weren’t worried about one of the undead popping up from under one of the units or from the unlocked back room, you had searched the entire place and found that no one was there. Well not quite, there were bodies in the back room just strewn across the floor, you had put a bullet through each of their skulls to keep them from reanimating again, but by the looks of the blood splatter that decorated the front of the store, they were not getting back up any time soon.

“How long did he say he’d be exactly?” You asked her, puffing air out through your nose. The two of you had been stood in the empty, cold and very silent store for a while now and she did not want to move or even go and find him in case something had happened to him. “Because I am getting real tired of waiting around in this depressing place for someone who might not even show up,” you added, annoyance lacing your words.

Claire rolled her eyes at you. You couldn’t see it as she had her back to you, but you knew your girlfriend well enough to know when she was rolling her eyes at you. “He said twenty minutes tops,” she huffed out as she straightened herself out and took a step away from the unit she had been searching, slapping her hands down onto her legs in frustration of coming up empty in her search for useful things. The place must have been ransacked when the city went to hell and everyone started to panic.

“It’s been longer than twenty minutes,” you interjected before she could continue with her sentence. She turned to you, a brow raised in question as she lifted her hands in the air beside herself.

“It hasn’t even been that long [Y/N],” she sighed out dropping her hands back to her side. With a shake of her head, she shifted from one foot to the other, “okay, look.” Claire groaned, shoving her hands into the pocket of her red leather jacket, “if he’s not here within the next five minutes I’ll -.”

The door creaked open slowly, considering the glass door had been completely boarded up you couldn’t tell if it was one of the undead or Chris, so you instinctively grabbed a hold of one of the planks of wood that had been propped up against the wall you had been leaning on and raised it above your head before swinging it the hard object around the door and hitting someone in the face with it.

“Hey, Cla– Ouch, what the fuck Claire!” Chris yelled, his gruff voice barely above a whisper as he tried not to arouse the suspicions of the nearby dead. His quiet voice sounded a little bit muffled due to his hands pressed against his nose and mouth. “I know I told you to keep an eye out for the dead but I didn’t mean hit me in the face with a plank of wood as soon as I get here,” he grunted out, his nose throbbed and his eyes watered from the impact.

“Oh my god” you choked out, trying to bite back a laugh as you dropped the plank of wood to the floor. Claire was over to her brother in a matter of minutes, a soft giggle escaping her throat as her hands found his cheeks, turning his head over her hands to get a good look at him, making sure that he wasn’t hurt too badly. The good news is that you did not one of the undead that roamed the streets, the bad news is that you hit your girlfriends brother instead. An honest mistake, really.

“Do I have a nose bleed? I feel like I have a nose bleed” Claire shook her head from side to side in response to her brothers question, her long brown hair that had been tied back swaying passed her shoulders.

“No, you’re still as ugly as ever,” she teased, dropping her hands back to her side. “She didn’t mean to hit you with the plank of wood. [Y/N] didn’t know it was you.” A slight snicker was added at the end of her conversation, you groaned and this time it was your turn to roll your eyes at her as your cheek turned red from embarrassment.

Chris moved farther into the store, the door closing shut him gently. “I am so sorry” you muttered out to him, crossing your arms over your chest defensively, something you always did when you were embarrassed or nervous. Much like now, meeting your adorable girlfriends brother for the first time. Its not going well so far.

Chris eyed you cautiously. You’re tall, taller than his sister that’s for sure as Claire stood about 5'6. You looked in pretty good shape, buff, and ever so slightly intimidating. His mouth opened and closed, a silence setting over the three of you as he tried to find the words to say that would not offend you in anyway. “Who uh… who is this?” He asked her, settling for something simple.

“This is [Y/N]” Claire chirped happily, “my girlfriend, you know the one I told you about?” Her brother for a moment looked lost at her explanation but he gave a slow nod of his head.

“We met through work. TerraSave,” you clarified for him, hoping it would help. Claire looked to you and then her brother, bobbing her head as if she was confirming what you had said.

“Oh! That [Y/N]” he blinked, leaning around his little sister he offered a hand out to you, which you hesitantly took, giving a firm hand shake. “Its nice to finally meet you, although I had hoped it would be under better circumstances.” Your lips twitched up at the corner, the faintest smile on your lips.

“Its nice to meet you too… Even if my first impression didn’t go down well,” you chuckled.


End file.
